Emotionless? Nehh
by C4ttY24
Summary: You think Pai doesn't have any emotions? Oh, Girl, you were so WRONG! This Little thingy is a prove that Pai DOES have emotions! And I will tell you tht he might won't come out of this alive ... I know how to torture someone! Hehe! Rated T for safety![On Hold!]
1. Step 1: forced laughing, rage

_**Catty: Okay! I know! I was gone for a lifetime but I have my reason, alright?**_

_**Ichigo: What lie is it this time? °crosses arms°**_

_**Catty: I don't know why you're even here, oh dear queen of Tokyo. °says sarcist°**_

_**Kisshu: Because if she isn't here then I will be gone too!**_

_**Catty: Okay, okay! Calm down!**_

_**Dren: Stop that for now! You three can Play another time!**_

_**Catty: ... Dren?**_

_**Dren: Hai?**_

_**Catty: Shut the fuck up ...**_

_**Dren: Hai ... °sighs°**_

_**Catty: Okay! What I wanted to say is that I came back to post a Story for one of my Readers -Alorra L- who requested this Story! Alorra, I'm sorry if it's not what you thought, but I tried my best to make it funny. It didn't come out very great, because I'm not such a funny Person, but I tried! If you're not satisfied, I will make another one, okay?**_

_**Ichigo: What is it about?**_

_**Catty: Well, main-character is Pai with a bit of all the others! Of course, Kisshu Needs to be the second-character and Ichigo's the third! hehehe. But it's not a KishXIchi. It's simple a Pai Story. And I hope an embarrassing one ... I hope very much ...**_

_**Kisshu: Okay! I already read it and I LOVED it! Even though it isn't about me!**_

_**Ichigo: You have a too big ego, Kisshu. °rolls eyes°**_

_**kisshu: But that's one of the things you like about me! °wiggles eyebrows°**_

_**Ichigo: I'm already taken, so quit you're flirting!**_

_**Catty: Will you two, PLEASE, shut up? Do you know how hard it is to write when you just experienced a huge hangover? I tell you ... it doesn't feel great when you don't remember one of you're funniest days ever!**_

_**Dren: Okay! Don't tell us your lifestories! We are here for this Story!**_

_**Catty: Exactly!**_

**Disc: Does the Anime end with Kisshu being happy with Ichigo? Does Masaya die? Do I get to Show up and steal a kiss from Kisshu in the Anime? No, no and no? Then it does mean that TMM doesn't belong to a certain Brown haired Girl, who is me! So Don't expect me to tell you I own it because I DON'T OWN IT!**

_**Catty: ON WITH THE STORY!**_

* * *

**How to make an emotionless Person Show some Feelings:**

* * *

**Step 1: One animal can give you two emotions!**

**Emotions: Forced laughing, rage;**

* * *

**"Ichigo! Alien iru! Alien iru!"** Masha peeped out as he floated over the mews heads in Café Mew Mew. The girls looked up at the pink robot before Ryou and Keiichiro ran into the room. The girls looked at the two men, who told them where the aliens were attacking. Ichigo nodded, turned to her friends and nodded to them. They nodded back and started to transform.

They ran towards their Destination; a huge forest near the city. As they arrived, they were greeted by a huge Chimera. It looked like a deer with huge horns and its fur was purple. It had two long tails with spikes on them. And its horns were blinking yellow.

**"What is that?!"** Mint shouted.

**"Do you like our new pet?"** Taruto asked as the three aliens appeared over the Chimera. Kisshu smirked down at Ichigo and Taruto was glaring at Pudding while Pai just looked down, seriously with his arms crossed over his chest, one of his fans in his right hand.

**"Taru-Taru! It can't be, na no da! This pet is way too huge to keep it, na no da!"** Pudding said, looking innocently. Taruto sweat dropped, Kisshu chuckled and the other mews blinked at their comrade.

**"Nani, na no da?"** Pudding asked her friends, who shrugged it off.

**"Kisshu! I won't allow you to disturb the peacefulness of this forest! For the future of the Earth, I will be of service! Nyaa!"** Ichigo said, doing her pose. Taruto yawned at the little show and Kisshu just gave the cat girl an evil smirk. Pai looked at his comrades.

**"Kisshu. Keep the mews some company. Taruto. You and I will search after the Mew Aqua."** Pai said monotony. Kisshu just smirked and flew closer to the Chimera while Taruto balled his fists and nodded, grinning excitedly.

Taruto flew to the left and Pai to the right. He was glad that the forest he took wasn't as big as Taruto's half. As he flew behind some trees he took out a device, which beeped every second.

**"Hm. Looks like this polluted forest does contain some Mew Aqua."** Pai whispered as he looked around. He could already hear the battle shouts from the mews and from the sound of it, Kisshu, once again, would let the mews win.

**"Fool."** Pai sighed as he turned and flew a little closer to watch the battle. Or better said, to watch a certain mew.

**"Ribbon … Mint ECHO!"** Mint shouted and shot an arrow at the Chimera, who jumped out of the way. It aimed its horns at the bird-mew and in a blink; it shot a yellow liquid at the blue mew. Mint yelped as the liquid hit her foot. She tried to get rid of the substance and after a minute it was off of her. The others distraced the Chimera while Mint did so.

Ichigo was once again in trouble with Kisshu, who sneaked up behind her and tackled her to the ground. After she knelt him where the sun doesn't shine, she jumped out of his grip and aimed an attack at him. Kisshu, with the trouble to stand from the pain in his lower area, got hit but he teleported before he could get any worse.

**"Geez, Koneko, just because you like me, it doesn't mean you can be that harsh with me!"** Kisshu said, rubbing his arm where the Strawberry Surprise hit him. Ichigo ignored him and ran to help her friends. The Chimera was already weakened and with a final blow from Ichigo, it vanished into a jelly-fish and a baby deer, which ran back into the forest.

**"Yatta, na no da! We did it, na no da!"** Pudding cheered as she balanced on one hand. The other mews cheered too and Kisshu just sighed while rubbing his bruised arm. Taruto appeared next to him, looking bored and a bit concerned for Kisshu.

**"Did you once again fail?"** Taruto teased. Kisshu growled.

**"Did you find some Mew Aqua?!"** Kisshu retorted, annoyed. Taruto huffed and crossed his arms.

**"Iie. Not in my half."** Taruto said and pointed behind him to the huge forest. Kisshu sighed.

**"Only Pai can make our mood go up again …"** Kisshu whispered.

Pai was watching the whole show and he smiled slightly at the end as he saw that Lettuce didn't have one bruise. He sighed as he then realized they loosed again.

**"8 months of full fighting and we didn't win once."** Pai said to himself as he landed on a stabil branch, which was hiding him from the others. He watched as the mews started to shout at his younger brothers, who just replied with funny comments. What Pai didn't realize, was the little squirrel that was inching towards his leg. It wiggled its nose as if trying to smell Pai. The little furry thing was now direct next to Pai's leg. It put its little hands on Pai's boot, which caused the alien to look down.

The squirrel froze and Pai blinked before shaking his leg softly to get it off.

**"Get off, you stupid mammal."** Pai said.

Instead of jumping off, the squirrel rushed up Pai's leg, waist and chest and then vanished beneath Pai's shirt. Pai's eyes widened as he felt the squirrel inch towards a rather uncomfortable place.

**"KIIIIIYYYYAAAA!"**

The mews and aliens arguin was interrupted by a loud shriek. They blinked in confusion.

**"That sounded like …"** Kisshu frowned and as if on cue, Pai teleported next to him, wide-eyed. Taruto and Kisshu looked stunned at his appearance.

**"Pai?"** Taruto started but stopped. Kisshu was about to say something but to everyone's surprise, Pai started to blush madly before chuckling. He soon started to laugh and pat himself all over his outfit.

**"O-kay … creepy …"** Ichigo said, sweat dropping. The other mews nodded in agreement, all having a huge sweat drop on their heads.

**"Pai! You are freaking me out!"** Taruto shouted, scared by Pai's reaction. Pai was already having little tears in his eyes while he still laughed like crazy and he was now patting all over his pants. Kisshu in otherways was frowning. He never saw Pai like this.

**"Oi, Pai! Stop!"** Kisshu shouted. He could feel his skin crawl by Pai's actions. Pai had a hard time breathing from too much laughing. After a few minutes of trying to keep himself floating, he gave up and let himself fall to the ground, still laughing.

**"Get … haha … Get … hahaha … GET IT OUT! HAHAHAHAHAHA"** Pai shouted. Lettuce was the first to hesitantly walk over to him. She looked down at the laughing alien and realized something moving under his shirt. She looked up at Kisshu and Taruto, who were both shocked.

**"I think Pai-san has something under his clothes."** Lettuce said, blushing slightly as she said _'Pai-san'_. Kisshu raised an eyebrow.

**"Of course, greenie! He has his male-symbol under his clothes!"** Kisshu said, smirking at the deep red that covered Lettuce's and the other girls faces. Ichigo shook her head.

**"Kisshu! You know what she means!"** Ichigo shouted, flustered.

**"Kisshu … hahaha … You stupid piece … hahaha … of nonsense! HAHAHA … GET IT OUT!"** Pai pleaded, tears streaming down his face from too much laughing. Kisshu's mind then clicked and he grinned as he teleported next to Lettuce, who yelped at his sudden appearance.

**"Don't worry, Pai! That can be arranged!"** Kisshu said and crutched down a little before pulling Pai's shirt off. The mews squeaked and were blushing a cherry colour. The squirrel, which was sitting on Pai's chest, looked up and sniffed the air a bit before jumping off of Pai's chest. The purple haired alien took a deep breath and closed his eyes to stop the dizziness that over-came him from too much laughing.

**"You okay, Pai?"** Taruto's voice snapped Pai out and he shot up into a sitting position only to realize that his shirt was next to him in Kisshu's hands. He blushed scarlet and it didn't really help as the mews stared down at his toned chest, mostly Lettuce, who was cherry red. He looked up at a smirking Kisshu.

**"GIVE ME MY SHIRT BACK, YOU PERVET!"** Pai shouted, snatching his shirt before teleporting away. Taruto and Kisshu looked at each other before falling to the ground, laughing their heads off. Even the mews started to giggle about the whole thing and after some minutes, the giggles transformed into laughers, which included rolling on the ground.

Only Lettuce was still blushing furiously but smiling dreamily, which didn't come unrealized from Mint.

**"Oi, Let-tu-ce! Did you see something gorgeous?"** Mint teased, which caused Lettuce to squeak.

**"No, no, no, no, no, Mint-san! I-i-i-it's n-n-n-nothing! I-i-i-i-I w-w-was just t-t-thinking about the s-s-s-sunset I w-w-w-w-watched yesterday!"** Lettuce lied, blushing cherry red. Mint smirked, wriggling her eyebrows before going back to laugh her head off.

**"Sugoi! I never saw Pai like this!"** Ichigo screamed through her laughs. Kisshu sat up still chuckling.

**"Oh, you needed to see the time where Pai ate some earth because _'it looked so yummy'_!"** Kisshu said which caused the mews to laugh only more.

**"Or the time, when he –"**Taruto started but was cut off by teleportation and an anraged voice.

**"SHUT THE FUCK UP! Kisshu! Taruto! Back to the ship! NOW! You two, stupid, shrimps!"** Pai shouted, flustered. Taruto squeaked and teleported back to the ship while Kisshu just wiped some tears away, chuckling at the colour of Pai's face.

**"Oh, well. You sure did satisfy me today, Pai!"** Kisshu said, smiling. Pai's head began to steam while a vain pulsed on his forehead. He sighed.

**"Ohhh … and when you don't move your stupid love-sick ass back to the ship NOW, you will get to know me more than before, grass-head!"** Pai said in a dangerous voice. Kisshu laughed nervously before teleporting away. Pai still was pissed as he crossed his arms and looked at the giggling girls. The mews shut up as he glared at them.

Pai was just about to shout at them too, when …

**POP**

**"What the …"** Pai muttered, rubbing his head. He turned around only to …

**POP, POP**

Pai blinked as two nuts were thrown at his head. He looked around and as another nut came towards him, he caught it in mid-air and clenched his fist, crushing the nut.

**"Where the heck, are you, you damn squirrel!?"** Pai screamed and the tips of his ears turned slightly pink as he heard some snickering coming from a tree. The squirrel jumped down and looked at Pai, its eyes holding amusement and joy. Pai glared at it.

**"Okay, I don't know what your problem is but I would be over-joyed if you would stop throwing nut-"**

**POP**

**"DAMN SQUIRREL!"** Pai snapped and aimed his fan at the little furry thing, which first jumped to the side and then, once again, it jumped on Pai. It rushed on his head and held on tightly.

**"Ki-sama!"** Pai shouted as he tried to punch the squirrel, which just jumped down, causing Pai to whack himself.

**"BAKA!"** Pai shouted before teleporting back to the ship. The mews stared at the spot were he was just a moment ago, before laughing their heads off again. Lettuce, of course, smiled dreamily, as she thought about Pai WITHOUT shirt.

**THE END! Or is it …**

* * *

_**Catty: O-kay! Who liked it? Who thought it was 'shit'? And Alorra? How did you like it?**_

_**Kisshu/Ichigo: °Looks at each other before rolling on the ground, laughing°**_

_**Dren: °chuckles° I liked it! That squirrel did a damn good Job! Do you plan to write another chapter?**_

_**Catty; I don't know. °shrugs° It says that it is THE END but I may put up another chapter ... I just Need some pleads. And if I write another chapter then be warned! This one is my first one, which isn't a KishXIchi! It will contain them as side-characters but not like my others. And, of course, I will put more Kisshu than Ichigo in it ... just as a Information ...**_

_**Ichigo: You really don't like me, do you?**_

_**Catty: °glares° Why should I?! You choose Masaya over Kisshu even after Kisshu died for you! And instead of crying out Kisshu's Name in the final battle you just screamed; AOYAMA-KUN! I can't do it! Aoyama-kun!; I already wanted to smack my Computer! You don't have to shout that assholes Name! We know him and you can't Forget the Name of a tree-hugger ... okay I forgot his Name every time in a new Episode but STILL! Kisshu died for you and you didn't even TRIED to say THANK you! °Pants°**_

_**Ichigo: °hides under a table, ashamed°**_

_**Kisshu: ... She is right ... why do I even love you ...? °lowers head°**_

_**Dren: Catty? Thanks to your outburst you made Kisshu loose his will to make Ichigo love him ...**_

_**Catty: Sorry when it's true! And even if I broke his will, Ichigo would never love him because she is just a spoiled brat with an arrogant ass who thinks that Masaya would gave her the best life ever! She only loves Masabaka because she thinks she could be the queen after she married him! But I tell you, Ichigo, with Kisshu you really would have been a queen! And I warn you! If you even dare to creep over to Kisshu after something happened between you and Masaya, then I personally will take out my torch and pitchfork and hunt you down!**_

_**Dren: °claps sarcasticly° Nice speech ... Do you ever want to stop it?**_

_**Catty: Ohhh, Dren. You naiive Boy! I could write a 2-sided Story about what I would do to ichigo because of her stubbornness! And when I'm done with her then Kisshu would rather go on a date with Lettuce than Ichigo, who will be a Pulp of blood and ash.**_

_**Kisshu: Hey! No one speaks like that!**_

_**Ichigo: Awww. See? Kisshu is still on my side!**_

_**kisshu: This is a friendly side not such a dirty one! Speak nicer!**_

_**Ichigo: Wha? You? What? °shocked°**_

_**Kisshu: She is right, kitten. You're a spoiled brat!**_

_**Dren: I give it now an END! Please Review and don't listen to These three stupid chicks!**_

_**Catty: You were a star on my sky. But now I regret it. When I blinked, you disappeared. And you turned down my Soul. ... Oh sorry! Please Review!**_

_**- Ja ne, Minna!**_


	2. Step 2: embarrassment, rage

_**Catty: Heh, I like all you guys who actually Review this! You made me smile as I read the Reviews! You all rock! °gives victory sign°**_

_**Dren: So you continue this?**_

_**Catty: Would I actually be here if I wouldn't continue this?**_

_**Kisshu: She has a Point.**_

_**Ichigo: °randomly jumps on Kisshu and hugs him° puuurrrr**_

_**Catty/Dren: Ehhhhh o.O**_

_**Kisshu: Get off!**_

_**Ichigo/Catty/Dren: °stunned° N-N-NANI?!**_

_**Kisshu: Get off you spoiled Piece of nonesense!**_

_**Ichigo: Q~Q**_

_**Dren: ... That's new ...**_

_**Catty: ... °sweat Drops° ... Ahahahah! I forgot that I made him loose his will for Ichigo! Ehehehehe**_

_**Dren/Ichigo: BAKA!**_

_**Kisshu: °teleports behind Catty and wraps arms around her waist° Hello, Honey!**_

_**Ichigo: °sniffs°**_

_**Catty: °sweat Drops while laughing, nervously° Eheheheh ...**_

_**Dren: °glares at Kisshu° Get off of my honey! °lunges at Kisshu°**_

_**Kisshu/Dren: °starts fighting for Catty°**_

_**Ichigo: °whines° He doesn't love me!**_

_**Catty: And I don't love either of them! Why do they fight?!**_

_**Kisshu/Dren: °stops fighting and Looks at Catty° You don't love me?**_

_**Catty: Dren, I like you as my closest friend and Kisshu, I love you as a brother!**_

_**Ichigo: Okay! Clear it another time!**_

**Disc: Does Ichigo get punished for her stubbornness? Does Pai find out that Mew Aqua can rescue his planet without the help of Deep Blue? Does Kisshu get to kill Masaya? No, no and no? That's a prove that I DON'T OWN TMM!**

_**Catty: ON WITH THE STORY!**_

* * *

**How to make an emotionless Person Show some Feelings:**

* * *

**Step 2: It started out of boredom!**

**Emotions: embarrassment, 100% rage;**

* * *

Kisshu was lying on his bed, bored. He tried everything to let the time flew by but even pestering his kitten didn't help. He sighed and a thought popped up. He shot up into a sitting position, smirking triumphantly. He teleported away and in a blink he re-appeared in a rather dark room. Kisshu blinked, trying to see in the dark room.

After hopelessly looking around, Kisshu managed to spot a button. He pushed it and smiled as the light flicked on. Kisshu looked around, blinking. He never was in this room but since he knew, he wanted to be in here.

The walls were panted in an indigo colour and the bed, in the corner, was black. There were lots of bookshelves and a desk next to a light-stand. The floor was a dark colour and after some guessing Kisshu realized it was made of wood. That's all in the room. And to make it easier, all the mentioned things were black, except for the walls and the books in the shelves.

"**Whoa … I always knew Pai is gothic …"** Kisshu muttered as he walked over to one of the bookshelves. He looked at the books and realized that most of them were about their traditions; Life-style, History, mate-traditions and on and on. Kisshu smirked as he found a book about finless porpoises. He continued to look over the bookshelf and after reading all the titles, Kisshu took a random one out.

The title said; the women's Biology. He looked through it and after finding a strange picture, he read a little part.

"**Ewwww!"** Kisshu said as he made a face and put the book back.

"**I knew, girls were strange but does Pai really have to read about their **_**'periods'**_**?"** Kisshu asked himself as he took another book. The title said; Carte de secretele mele. Kisshu frowned.

"**Book of my secrets? ****Why does Pai have**** something like this?"** Kisshu whispered and looked through the book. He stopped at a random page and as he looked over it, his jaw dropped and his eyes almost bulged out of his head. After five minutes of re-reading the whole page, Kisshu grinned evilly, put the book back and teleported back to his room.

Kisshu sighed as he slumped on his bed. He needed just one thing to make everything go like he just imagined.

Teleportation could be heard after 20 minutes.

'_Perfect!'_ Kisshu thought and looked up to see Pai standing, crossed-armed, in the middle of Kisshu's green room.

"**Ahhh! Konnichiwa, Pai! What's up?"** Kisshu asked, smirking evilly. Pai eyed him wearily before speaking up.

"**We are going to charge another attack at mews. And, Kisshu, this time, at least **_**try**_** to win, okay?"** Pai said, raising an eyebrow as he heard Kisshu snickering. Kisshu looked at him, smirking.

"**I promise you, that the mews will not be able to fight today!"** Kisshu said, holding a thumb up. Pai gave him a frown before teleporting out. Kisshu chuckled and started to plan.

"**At least, they would be laughing too much to fight …"** Kisshu muttered before laughing, evilly.

**LATER:**

The three aliens appeared at a fountain in a park. Taruto was already sending out infusers, which turned into vines, while Kisshu combined a soul, which he took earlier, with an infuser. Pai watched their every move as if a father would look after his little sons.

Just five minutes later, the mews appeared, ready to fight and shining in all glory. Masha was floating over their heads, peeping out _'Alien!'_ every now and then. Only, as Taruto sent a vine after the pink puff ball, did Masha shut up.

The mews started to attack the Chimeras and Pai held them some company by attacking them with his fan. Taruto was about to attack too, when Kisshu whispered something into his ear. Taruto's jaw dropped before he grinned like a mad man. Kisshu teleported and Taruto did as he was told.

The youngest alien commanded his vines to get Pai. The vines sneaked around Pai's legs and in a blink, Pai was tied up, only his feet and head being visible. Taruto commanded his vines to be carefully so to not crush his brother. The mews were stunned by that action and they were even more shocked as Kisshu appeared and re-called the Chimeras. The green-haired teen smirked before floating down to be at eye-level with Pai, who was struggling to get free.

As Pai was about to yell at his brothers, a vine sneaked over his mouth, stopping him from saying something that would disturb little Pudding's mind. Taruro floated behind Kisshu, grinning from ear to ear while Kisshu smirked evilly at his oldest brother.

"**Wha dhe hemm ahr yuh dohin?!"** Pai shouted which came out as a muffled question. Even with not really hearing any words, Kisshu shrugged, still smirking.

"**I was bored and after a time of thinking I decided to give your room a little company**." Kisshu said, causing Pai to freeze. Taruto was snickering at Pai's reaction and the mews just looked puzzled, not knowing if to attack the aliens or to listen and see what will happen.

"**After looking a bit through your bookshelf I found some rather gross and interesting books."** Kisshu made a disgusted face as he said.

"**Really, Pai, do you have to read about girls and their periods**?" Kisshu asked. The mews froze and blushed slightly. Pai was getting a little pink too. Taruto just gave Kisshu a puzzled look.

"**What is that **_**'****period****'**_** you ****are talking about****, Kisshu?"** Taruto asked. Kisshu shivered.

"**You will be better off, not knowing ****it ****at this young age."** Kisshu said before looking back at Pai.

"**I even found a book about Finless porpoises!"** Kisshu said, loudly to make sure Lettuce could hear it. Lettuce blushed and looked down while Pai blushed a little more and Taruto's jaw dropped before he started to laugh softly. Kisshu examined his nails and smirked while he did so.

"**After that, I found a book which was called **_**'Carte de secretele mele'**_**, which mean****s**_**'B**__**ook of my secrets**__**'**_**, by the way****." **Kisshu said and looked up at Pai, who was wide-eyed.

"**Yuh didhn!"** Pai said. Kisshu nodded and grinned.

"**I looked through it and I found a very interesting page. It wasn't as if it didn't really invite me. I mean, on the page was a huge picture of greenie! And to make it more interesting, you even got a really nice part of her! I mean, nothing is better than the butt of the girl you love, neh?**** You even got her when she just had her Mew-outfit on! I say only JACKPOT, Pai!****"** Kisshu said, chuckling. The mews gasped and Lettuce went pale. Pai's eyes could have fall out and the tips of his ears got a pink colour while his whole face was cherry red.

"**And the poem you wrote next to it! I think I almost died! I mean, it wasn't even a real poem! You just wrote something down and I bet it were your feelings!"** Kisshu said. Pai shook his head and his muffled pleads were ignored as Kisshu cleared his throat.

"**Oh, Lettuce! Oh, Lettuce! Your hair is so green and I think I'm stunned! The first time I laid eyes on you, they almost bugled out because of you! I know you're shy and I'm tough, but you made my heart melt at the first fight! I know you love that stupid asshole of a blonde monster but I hope my heart would be happy with your happiness! All I ever wanted since our first fight was you! I want you to be next to me at night and I want you to be on top of me. To startled my hips and take a little ride!"** Kisshu said doing a pose like Shakespeare.

Pai was squirming in the grip of the vines, muffled screams escaping the cherry-red coloured alien. Taruto was already rolling on the ground, laughing with Pudding, who joined him at the Shakespeare scene. The other mews were laughing, even Zakuro. Only Lettuce was red like a tomato and it didn't look like she took a breath the whole scene.

"**I want you to give me your love and to make everyone see we are together, the kids that will be formed out of our bound will be the-prove! Oh, Lettuce! Oh, Lettuce! Do you really love that blonde guy? I mean, what does he have that I can't give you thousand times? He doesn't have any guts! He even dresses like a porn-star! And after his look, he probably even likes to be homosexual!" **Kisshu said, doing funny poses at each line.

Pai looked like he could kill Kisshu, cut his head off, fed his body to some sharks and break Kisshu's head into millions of little-tiny pieces so that no one can puzzle them together. The mews were already gasping for air and Taruto looked like his head would explode any minute from too much laughing. Lettuce was changing colours from red to blue, blue to white, white to almost black and then back to red.

"**And now comes the last part**!" Kisshu announced, holding a finger up into the air, grinning. Pai's eyes widened as he tried to struggle harder.

"**Little****, fishy-chan. I hope you realize my**** love for you and when the time**** come****s**** I will be by your side. Even if you choose the damn bastard over me, I will try to make you realize that Shirobaka is a homosexual**** asshole****! He looks like a girl! And what does he have****,**** what I don't have?! I mean, LOOK AT ME?!"** Kisshu said before falling to the ground laughing his sexy life out.

That's when the mews started to laugh even more and Taruto already had tears running down his face. Lettuce fainted from that scene and Pai looked like he just wanted to go and die in a hole.

Unfortunately, Taruto laughed too much to still control his vines and the vines loosened their grip on Pai, who struggled his way out of their grip. He growled at the laughing group beneath him. When you thought Pai couldn't get any redder, then you were wrong. Pai's ears turned red and his head too. His indigo eyes burned like fire and his head was steaming like hell.

"**KIIIIIISSSSSSHUUUUUU!"** Pai shouted.

You could feel whole Tokyo shake by his outburst and the laughing group stopped laughing to, instead, gulp from fear. Kisshu backed away a little, feeling small as Pai glared down at him, eyes looking like flamethrowers. The green-haired alien laughed nervously, rubbing his neck.

"**Nani, Pai?"** Kisshu asked, innocently. Pai hissed with rage. Kisshu gulped.

_**(Okay, now please imagine this in chibi**__** [Chibi= like dools]**__** style!)**_

Pai floated in front of Kisshu looking like the devil himself. Kisshu's eyes got little dots and his ears went downwards in fear while he held his hands over his chest as if he is just facing a hungry wolf.

Pai, in other ways, _WAS_ looking like the devil. His red ears were pointed upwards, looking like horns, and his face was red as the devils. His eyes looked like flamethrowers, which would just LOVE to burn Kisshu and his fangs were like these from a hungry wolf. His fan was in his right hand and you could see the flames surrounding it. Pai's cloths, which were at the back of his pants, looked like the tail from devil.

"**YOU. WILL. NOT. ****SEE. THE. NEXT. DAY!"** Pai snarled like a snake, which caused Kisshu to quickly hide behind Ichigo.

"**Don't kill me, Pai! I promise I will do anything if you promise to not kill me**!" Kisshu pleaded as he gave Pai his famous puppy-dog eyes. Kisshu was the best in that kind of thing. I mean, his eyes are special and for puppy-dog eyes you _NEED_ special eyes. Pai glared at green-haired alien, crossing his arms he huffed and turned away, still pissed.

"**Deal!"** Pai said still glaring at nothing with his back turned to Kisshu, who perked up and gave him a cat-like smile, hugging him from behind.

"**Ari-Ari-Ga****-****tou!"** Kisshu sang. Pai growled dangerously, which caused Kisshu to take a huge step back and look at him, afraid.

_**(Here stops the chibi-scene!)**_

"**Fine. First of all, you are going to help Lettuce-san."** Pai said as he pointed at the still blacked out mew. Kisshu nodded and picked her up.

"**Then you are going to wash the whole sh****i****p. The lab needs to be cleaned a little ****too ****and the dishes are still not cleaned. ****Taruto needs some fresh clothes, which means you need to wash them and, of course, Taruto's room needs to be cleaned out!**** …****" **Pai said in a boss-like way. Kisshu sweat dropped and chibi tears _**(Like this; **_**T~T**_**)**_ ran down his face. Pai was still blabbering on and on.

"**I really regret that I ch****oose this over being killed …"** Kisshu muttered, which caused Taruto and the mews, except of Lettuce, who was still _'sleeping'_, to do again a huge **ROFL** contest.

**THE END! Or is it … again …**

* * *

_**Catty: M-kay! That was Step 2! How did ya like it? Did ya laugh some more or less than the previous chapter? Please tell me in a Review! I beg you! °gives the cutest puppy-dog eyes ever°**_

_**- Ja ne, Minna!**_


End file.
